7 things
by milkshakefreak
Summary: my FIRST story ever.. he just wants to say his apologies. he sees her with another guy.. how will he handle it? HM x J.O.N.A.S. cross-over.. means that's legal


**So this is going to be my FIRST story ever. Please consider minor errors that you would find. I'm not giving slong AU because, again, I'm just a rookie. I hope I could develop these skills soon... Just a one-shot.. Hmm.. Mysterious couple.. well its already obvious.. **

**DON'T REPORT ME.. I DIDN'T MENTION ANY WHOLE NAME !!!**

**Reviews make me happy.. :)**

_Sha, sha, sha_

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care

She was there on the center stage, singing the lyrics of the song from her heart, with the crowd cheering, viewers yelling, and a certain curly-haired boy watching as her throw her heart to him. As a chill swept through his body, he knew that this was supposed to be the girl he should be with forever.

_And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

His heart told to go upsatge and tell her he loved her with all his heart and that he would do anything to get her back, but his mind told him to stay. He knew he should have done it way long before, the day he realized that he loved him so, but he then covered up with guilt.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  


He felt the guilt sting upon him like a bumble bee did when he was once playing with _her _along their garden. For some reason, memories just popped out of his head like that. Like the way they danced without music playing, the way her eyes lit up when she got excited and giddy, the way she cracks up jokes that would make him burst into a hysterical laughter, and, the way he she cried when he left her. Maybe if it wasn't too late, they could still be together. Selena broke up with him a month before because of being 2 minutes late at their supposed-to-be-first date.

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now is your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
Your taking seven steps here_

He knew it was the right thing to do. He knew that an apology was the only thing she was looking for. He knew that the text message was nothing to her. She only needed a 'sorry' to make her feel better. And maybe, they could still get toghether. It was then put into his mind to go backstage right after the concert to say his apologies.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  


He is aware the fact that he hurt her so bad. He saw the dullness of her eyes and he knew that he was the cause of all these. And for a reason, the pain gets contagious. He suddenly felt the pain in his heart of their distance.

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do, oh  
Oohhhh oooooooooohhh...

This was the time, he ran to the backstage. There, he saw her. With her arms around someone else he knew it was too late. And just as he was about to turn his back and leave, when...

"Nick" a familiar feminine voice called.

"Miley?" doubted Nick

"You know Adam right?" ***ouch* **what could be worse

"Yeah" he said in a depressed tone.

"My dance partner" she squeeled.

Nick sighed in relief,

"So I'll see you to later" Adam always knew Nick's feelings for his dancepartner.

"o-okay" stuttered Miley.

". . ."

"Why now Nick?!" Miley was in the verge of tears.

"Huh?" Nick knew what she was talking about.

"You never called, never got online, never saw me at our meeting place where I'd stay up late waiting! " tears were pouring out of her blue orbs.

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" Nick said in a hushed voice.

"You didn't answer my question. Why Nick, why? Was I not good enough? Was she better that me?" Miley couldn't meet his eyes.

"Miley, I love you and you know that. I regretted breaking up with you the day after we did. Of course you were the best. I just didn't see that. I got blind in _her_ 'love'."

"Her? Selena's? Oh great, now you just passed it to her again. You're making her an excuse. Well, Nick, I'm tired of your excuses. Sorry but I have to g.."

Nick grabbed her wrist and crashed his lips against hers. She was not able to respond for a moment or two, and Nick was going to pull off when she suddenly satrted kissing back. They both finally pulled off.

"And the 7th thing she likes about me.."

"He makes me LOVE him"

**I never knew it was thins hard to make even just a one-shot. Hmm.. I wonder what that little blue button does. Want to find out? :)**


End file.
